Neutral Tones
by The Turtle
Summary: This is a story about love and loss and everything in between. Rivalry and friendship that birthed the love between two clan members is torn apart by an adolesent phsyche. A heart is a very fragil aspect of a person. Final Chapter is up.
1. The First Awakening

Disclaimer _I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced or Harlen Fuzzuku in any of his various forms. Kara Novella is owned by a role playing friend of mine. My friend Tony owns Harlen. This is my first fan-fiction, so, please, be lenient with your reviews. This is a story about my favorite poem. It has four stanzas so it will be four chapters long. This is the first, obviously, so there will be a lot more to come._

**Neutral Tones**

We stood by the pond that winter day,

The sun was white, as though chidden of God;

And a few leaves lay on the starving sod

-They had fallen from an ash and were grey.

These words played and danced subconsciously in the mind of a young dreamer, asleep under the stars. He saw it all. The icy pond; the barren trees; and he even felt the cool breath of the winter air and the snow around his feet that sent chills up his spine. And, as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he saw them. The two the stanza had spoken of.

One was a handsome and youthful man of nineteen. The man had long auburn hair that fell just over his shoulders and narrow and direct emerald eyes. He knew the man to be himself. But he couldn't register who the other was because, as it happened, the two exchanged a gentle kiss. And for a brief moment, he could feel it himself. Now questions and thoughts besieged his mind. The words seemed to join the stanza as they danced and played in his mind.

They clouded his vision and made the details impossible to hold onto. And, just as quickly as the vision had come, it ended. He still fought, trying to hold onto the details, but it was like holding water in cupped hands- the image slowly trickling away into nothingness.

He felt a gentle hand seemingly materialize on his shoulder and a soft and familiar voice followed.

"Nero..." it said quietly.

"Nero..." it repeated.

"Nero, wake up!"

Finally giving in the dreamer, Nero's, eyes opened slowly as they looked up into glacial pools. He felt the girl's blond hair tickle the side of his face as she bent over him with a warm smile.

"Come on, we've gotta' move." the girl said as a form of good morning, "Clan Nutsy's on the war path these days."

"Kara...What in the hell?" Nero sighed as he sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes, but he was quickly silenced by Kara as she gently put two fingers over his lips.

"No talking. We don't have much time and you could use a bath. Here." Kara set a pair of black linen pants in his hands as well as a white tunic and a black sash. "You might wanna' hurry." and, with that, she stood and turned on her heel and started away from Nero.

Nero stretched a little and sighed under his breath, "I can't believe we even feel threatened by a clan called 'Nutsy' ..."

It was embarrassing, really, but Nero wasn't about to complain. Clan Renegades was all he had. His father left when he was just an infant; his mother never had much money. All that he could really remember of her was that she was always so selective with everything she did. He was handed to his grandparents at the age of five and was raised as a fighter. He didn't regret anything. He never had. Nero was a very independent child growing up and had always looked out for himself before others.

After he left the security of his grandparents' supervision, Nero became a thief and lived off of the stupidity of others. But, eventually, his sin caught him and he was jailed. He didn't have anyone who cared for him. He had no money. He had nothing. Nero had come to the realization that he was going to die in that cell- alone.

But then, his opportunity came. He was seventeen when he was able to enter the arena. Bandits, thugs, and people who were simply unlucky were able to fight for their freedom. Entertainment at the expense of death for people no one cared about. It was justified for those who had served a sentence longer than two Bard Moons. And Nero took his chance as soon as he could.

There was no pay in gold, but Nero got his freedom. It had cost him a few scars and a little of his vision, but he had gained so much more. Then he met Kara. She was the only one he had met prior to joining the clan. Their first encounter wasn't pleasant, but they had come a long way since then.

A worn dirt path led away from the clan's encampment and into a small forest. Nero had his sword slung over his shoulder, his clothes were tucked under one arm and a small dagger was settled in its holster on his belt. His steps were light and quiet as he made his way down the path and when the gentle trickle of water met his ears he hastened his pace a little.

The path quickly opened into a grassy knoll with a large pond settled in its basin. A rocky overhang lined the southwest edge of the water and tall bamboo shoots bordered the rest. A stream released down into the pond from atop the cliff creating a serene mist that peaked just over the bamboo that shielded it within. Two rivers forked away from the pond, providing two gaps in the bamboo as entrances.

This was obviously a well traveled area. And as Nero set his sword and dagger at the base of a young cedar and began to hang his fresh clothes on a low hanging branch, a sigh escaped his lips. The dream's image that had visited him briefly was gone, but the words were still fresh in his mind. Wanting to contemplate them in a more relaxed environment, Nero slipped out of his clothes, folded them and set them at the base of the tree with his weapons. He entered the cool waters quietly and swam to a small collection of rocks. The largest rock just reached out of the water, but those that were submerged were layered to act as steps. Nero ducked under water quickly and came back up, smoothing back his hair. He leaned his back against the largest rock and slumped down so the water reached just over his lips.

'What did it mean…?' This question constantly repeated itself in Nero's mind, but, much to his dismay, he was unable to find an answer. There were no hints, subtleties, or anything. Now annoyed with his inability to fathom an answer, Nero concentrated on bathing, no longer concerning himself with the pointless dream. It was just an odd dream; nothing more.

Nero finished quickly and, as he climbed out of the water, he heard Kara's voice call for him. Nero was unconcerned as he began to dress. But, her voice grew nearer and more persistent.

Nero finally answered her, "Stop whining! I'm comin' already!"

And as he fitted himself into his pants, Kara appeared in the clearing. She was already fully equipped for the awaiting travel, as well as any engagement. Kara was an archer of near peerless skill. She never missed her target once she went hunting. Nero knew that first hand.

Flashback

They had first met when Nero was attempting to pilfer the clan's goods. The clan had been stationed in an abandoned fort during an engagement. Clan Renegades was branded an accomplice during a raid on Muscadet. Bandits ran through the city like wild fire and took and destroyed whatever they pleased. The clan had been staying in the city for several nights before and, when the raid began, the clan was keen to move away from any possible encounter that might have led to bloodshed.

The clan had been low on supplies and an engagement would've been a bigger risk than they could afford. So, they left the city. The citizens of Muscadet turned to them to blame, saying that they had been overseeing the city for the bandit attackers- a look out, of sorts. So, in order to maintain peace, the palace had issued a sentence for Clan Renegades' capture. Needless to say, the pay was good and more than one clan was willing to answer the call.

Clan Renegades' influence had spread through the Jagds so they returned to them a few days after. But, by that time, the headhunt had already begun and time was running thin. They dispatched a few members to retrieve supplies, but they were intercepted and the one hope of survival had died.

Nero was following the news of the palace's accusation closely and was pleased to see so many clans willing to answer the palace's call. He was sure Clan Renegades would fall and wasn't about to pass up the chance to collect any of the scraps. So, he traced the war path to the Jagds. The battle had already begun when Nero arrived and he was keen to stay out of it, if possible. Clan Renegades had an armored position and was well fortified, but there were three clans working to get a cut of the bounty. It was a lawless battle. Death was the cost for the chance at a pretty penny and a clean slate with the judges.

Nero had worked his way through the defenses of the fort unnoticed and was working his way through their various treasures, only having to silence a few fools who were dumb enough to poke their heads in his hiding places. Nero had gotten his fix. He was loaded with a pocket full of gil and a few trinkets for marketing and had his eyes set on escaping.

He didn't even see the arrow. It had flown swiftly, piercing his left shoulder. It wasn't too deep, but it was enough. Nero had to lean against the wall for support to stand, while his attacker approached him cautiously. His vision was becoming blurry from a lack of blood, but he could make out a bow being pulled back. This was it. He was going to die at the hands of some overly-prideful moron. This wasn't how he'd imagined he'd go out. Not like this.

But then Nero heard the stranger speak, "Wait…He's not part of a clan…" it wasn't a masculine voice. It was softer, much more feminine.

'Damn it! I'm gonna' die to a chick!' he thought, thoroughly annoyed with himself. But, he was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness and words became a blur to him. The last thing he felt was himself hitting the ground.

Nero woke up in a small room and could easily tell by the condition of the walls and floors that he was in the same fort. He lived? That was a surprise to him. What was even more surprising was that he hadn't lived under his own power. He was bandaged around the torso and shoulder and he was shirtless and disarmed.

"Damn…" he murmured as he sat up slowly. There wasn't any means of escape. Nero could hear the muffled sounds of a snoring guard just outside his room. He could only guess that it was night, due to the lack of windows, but couldn't guess how long he'd been unconscious. Nero stood and paced the room for several minutes, trying to devise a way to escape. The guard was mostly likely armed and, judging from the low hisses with each exhale, probably a bangaa. Bangaa were a lot more in tune with their senses than humans, so escape would be damn near impossible.

Hours passed and Nero could only guess morning was approaching. But, finally, Nero heard movement outside his chambers. They were muffled voices, but he could easily define the guards. The other was much more quiet and almost inaudible. But, soon, the door opened and a girl entered. She was at least seventeen, but carried her self with an aura of maturity that exceeded her years. Her goldenrod hair fell just over her shoulders, but was curled neatly at the ends. A black dress with a 'V' shaped cut down her left leg adorned her body.

She fixed Nero with an icy glare and said, "You," she began pointedly, "sit."

Nero recognized the voice immediately as his attacker. But, seeing as how he had no choice, he complied and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

The girl continued with a calm voice as she pulled a small wooden chair close the bed, "You're lucky you're alive, you know?"

"No, tell me about it." Nero said sarcastically as he propped his elbow on his knee and fixed her with a look of dramatic and equally sarcastic interest.

"Well, we barely made it out of that engagement with our lives and, if we didn't, you wouldn't be alive."

"Oh, really now? That's interesting news to someone who already thought they were dead. So I suppose you would like praise and thanks then, huh?" Nero said, again sarcastically.

"No, I wouldn't take credit for keeping us alive. That goes to our commander, Harlen Fuzzuku. He's an incredible genius with a thing for power. He came up with our tactics for the battle and, now, bodies liter the Jagds." The girl was becoming more and more agitated with him.

"So, I've got one name. Can I get yours?" Nero asked as he stretched carefully, not wanting to reopen his wound.

"I never caught your name, either."

"Well, I never threw it." Nero sighed as he lied down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"Kara Novella." She said crossing her arms moodily.

"Nero." He replied a few moments after her, but then added, "I don't have a surname. It's just Nero."

Kara sighed as she stood and paced a little. "You were a fool to try and steal from us. So, what's a two-bit thief like you hanging around a battle like that, anyways?"

Nero chuckled a little, "You don't know much about thieves, do you? Well, would you rather steal from someone while they aren't occupied and there isn't the noise of battle to cloud you, or while you have to be stealthy, quiet, fast, disciplined, and, most importantly, when fools who might happen to stumble upon you can have a voice loud enough for others to hear?"

At this Kara said nothing, but Nero continued, "I just got unlucky. If I'd have seen that arrow, you'd be dead by now."

"Oh, then I suppose I could label you as a threat and kill you now?" Kara said boldly as she drew a dagger- his dagger

Nero sat up and stood. He moved slowly over to Kara and he took her wrist and manipulated her to put the dagger to his own throat.

"It'd be easy wouldn't it? To kill me? And I bet you wouldn't lose any sleep over it." Nero said quietly.

Kara said nothing, but pressed the knife threateningly against his throat. Nero's hand released her wrist, giving her full power over him, and his emerald eyes were fixed on Kara's glacial blue pools.

"Do it…" Nero whispered.

Kara smiled and fixed her arm to flow with the cutting motion of the dagger, but her hand hesitated and that was all Nero needed. She wouldn't. He took her wrist and pulled it away from him. There was no cut, or blemish to speak of.

"I knew you couldn't handle it." Nero jeered as he turned his back on her.

"So, I show you mercy by sparing your life, not once, but twice and yet you insult me!" Kara said as she pocketed the dagger.

"No, I haven't insulted you yet." Nero said as he turned back to her and advanced on her.

And, without warning, his hand moved to the back of Kara's neck and pulled her towards him. His lips met hers quickly, yet gently and his tongue quickly parted her lips. Nero was pleased to see Kara's eyes widen with the surprise of his action and felt her body tense against his. But, as quickly as Nero had kissed her, he broke away from her.

"Now I've insulted you." Nero said with satisfaction.

Kara immediately swung at him afterwards, her hands balled into fists. Nero easily dodged her punches and his hand met Kara's fist on one attempt and seized it easily and the other soon after. Nero pinned her arms behind her back and sighed.

"You make it too easy." Nero jeered as Kara struggled vainly. "Now, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that in the slightest."

Kara's face was red with embarrassment and anger. How could she have let him work her up like that? Regardless she now had a situation on her hands and she had relieved the guard of his duty; and all of the clan was in the mess hall for breakfast.

"Let me go you freak!" Kara yelled, but Nero still had a hold on her.

"I love you when you're mad." Nero sighed and he held both of her wrists easily with one hand as his other untied the sash around his pants. He quickly tied Kara's arms back, leaving his hands free.

"Now, let's find my dagger, shall we?" Nero saw her retrieve it from his holster on her leg.

His hands traced Kara's figure gently and his hand's moved to her waist. His hand moved down to the 'V' cut in her dress and began to roam her inner thigh slowly. Nero saw Kara go a shade of crimson and hastily moved her leg inwards to reveal his holster.

"There! Take it!" She said heatedly.

"Well, gee, you're no fun." Nero said as he undid the buckle and tossed it on the bed.

Nero led Kara to the bed and he sat her down. He pulled the chair in front of her and took the dagger in his hand.

"Now, I need to know where my clothes, my weapons are, and where you guys keep your money." Nero said brandishing the dagger at her.

Kara kept silent and simply looked away from him. Nero turned her head back towards him with the blunt side of the dagger and he held the weapon to her throat.

"You'll tell me, or I just might embarrass you. It would be rather easy." Nero said and he moved the dagger to Kara's shoulder and slipped the knife under the fabric of her dress, threatening to cut it and leave her exposed. "Last chance."

"Okay!" Kara said hastily. "Your clothes and weapons are in the barracks. It's just down the hall- fifth door on the left. We keep our stores locked up on the second floor. Good luck, though, I doubt you would be able to find the right chest in time. Breakfast is almost done. Give them another forty-five minutes and they'll discover me and kill you."

Nero was already cutting the sheets to the bed into several long strips as Kara was talking. When she was finished, he quickly set to tying her legs together and he covered her mouth with another.

"Thanks, babe." He said and he quickly lowered the bindings over her mouth and he, once again, kissed her. But, this time, he let the kiss endure. He enjoyed her embarrassment and was even more pleased that she didn't fight him, knowing she was powerless.

"You can keep that 'till the next time I see you. I'm sure we'll see each other again, maybe next time on better circumstances." And, with that, Nero replaced the cloth back over her mouth and retightened it. Nero made quick work of the fort and made an easy escape. And right under their noses, too.

End Flashback

Nero had come a long way since then. The clan had eventually caught up to him and was intending to kill him, but it was Harlen Fuzzuku who had found more use for him in life than in death. He saw that Nero was a born fighter and a useful thief and scout, so Nero was forced to work in exchange for his life. And, even though Nero offered to accept death, Harlen wouldn't have it. So, Nero was put to work and soon became a willing and permanent member after a year of enslavement.

Nero and Kara were already heading back up the path and towards camp. The clan had to move. They would probably go back to the Jagds, for the time being, and wait for things to cool down. If their paths crossed with Clan Nutsy, it would be on their home field. They would have the advantage knowing the lay of the land much better, but Clan Nutsy's tacticians were the most revered in Ivalice. But, entering the Jagds would be risky for them and the threat of death loomed in the minds of every fighter. And, for those not used to it, it could mean losing composure and would not only threaten themselves, but everyone around them, as well. The commander was betting on the clan's fear to keep them from attempting an engagement.

But, as Nero and Kara came out of the underbrush and into the clearing that had once been the camp site, they realized quickly that it was barren. They had left without them!

"What a dick." Nero sighed. "Damn moogle…" He knew Harlen had ordered the clan to move out without them. This wasn't the first time it had happened and Nero knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Well, it's your fault." Kara said rolling her eyes. "And now we have to hunt them down. Way to go."

"We don't need to hunt." Nero said airily. "They're going back to the Jagds, logically."

He was already walking away from Kara down the northern path when she called after him, "I knew that!"

"No you didn't. Women don't have any form of a grasp on logistics." Nero taunted and he turned around and began to walk backwards, now smiling at an irritated Kara.

"It's always something with you, isn't it! You always have to have the last word in everything!" Kara said as she started towards him rather quickly.

"But of course! It makes me feel better about myself." Nero laughed as he turned and broke into a run.

"Hey, jackass! Don't think that you're leaving me behind!" Kara yelled after him as she too broke into a run.


	2. Prophetic Premonitions

_Author's note: This chapter gets a little deeper into Kara and Nero's relationship and introduces a few new characters that play a role in the final two chapters…Enjoy!_

**Neutral Tones**

_Chapter 2_

_**Your eyes on me were as eyes that rove,**_

_**Over tedious riddles of years ago;**_

_**And some words played between us, to and fro.**_

_**On which were lost all the more by our love.**_

**** Nero sat bolt, upright. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around him as his memory returned to him. He and Kara had been traveling for two days and two nights. They had settled in for the night under the shade of a forest, just outside of Koring. Nero's eyes traveled to his friend and he smiled faintly as he registered her rhythmic breath and the rising and falling of her chest.

"Sleeping," Nero murmured shortly.

And as he moved to the fire, the words played back to him, much more clearly than the first stanza had. He hadn't seen anything this time. No snow, no pond, no girl. It was just a bunch of words. Did they tie in with the first? Nero added a few logs to the dying fire and he glanced over at Kara again. He stood decisively and made his was over to her. Kara's sleeping bag was halfway thrown off of her and her face was buried in the crook of her folded arms. Nero gently brought the blankets back to the slumbering girl's chest and tucked it easily around her slim figure.

Nero returned to the now lively fire and pulled his bag towards him. After extracting a needle and thread, he removed his white tunic and set it in his lap. He threaded the needle easily and set to work on stitching a few frayed edges of his clothing. He worked a good few hours into the night; all the while contemplating the few lines of poetry that was presented to him. His tunic had long since been repaired and a half-finished design of a black rose was being worked down the left side. The white of his clothes acted as an outline between the different petals and the small stem that reached the hem of the tunic and cut off. Busy work for him.

Morning rose and cast a pink glow across the horizon. The soft whistles of early song birds and the chirps of morning larks met Nero's ears, making him aware of the new day's arrival. Great, he had worked straight through the night with only a few hours of sleep. But, regardless, Nero unpacked his few cooking utensils from his bag. He had a small grate that fit over the fire and an iron-wrought pan. He waited a few moments for the pan to heat up before adding some water from his canteen and a few pieces of dried meat. Nero was beginning to cut some vegetables for the pot when Kara awoke from the smell of cooking meat.

Nero watched as Kara stretched and quickly fixed her hair while he absent mindedly continued to dice the remaining ingredients.

"Mornin', stranger." Nero said quietly.

Kara was meandering her way towards Nero while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes when she replied sleepily, "Goo' morning…"

She sat down behind Nero and wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his back. Nero didn't mind this. It happened a lot, actually. Nero was Kara's best friend and the only man she had ever been close to. They had never really expressed feelings for each other, but Kara had kissed him once, though neither of them acted on it afterwards. It was a mutual understanding that they were friends and nothing more. They were clan members. Professional sellswords. And a battlefield wasn't a place to let feelings take control of your actions.

Once the food was ready, the two ate in silence as the sun became more and more prominent in the sky. The red glow that had once cascaded the sky had long since vanished and a baby blue heaven replaced it. Nero and Kara packed for the road ahead as they finished their morning meal and set out soon after.

They were crossing one of the bridges that stretched across the widest part of the Ulei while the two shared a few moments of peaceful and much more meaningful conversation. Most that they had were playful and ended with the two chasing after one another after choice words had been shared. But, from time to time, they were able to withdraw their comments and enjoy each others presence.

"I still don't know why you keep asking that." Nero routinely repeated the same line that he had been for the last ten minutes.

"Oh, come on! I know there's something bugging you! So just tell me what it is!" Kara whined, persistent as ever.

"Well, right now, you're bugging me." Nero said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

But, then Kara stopped walking. She was standing in the middle of the bridge with her head hung low. Her golden curls fell around her face, shadowing her.

"Oh, come off it…" Nero sighed. She did this too much. Whenever Nero wouldn't give Kara her way, she would stay motionless and wouldn't move or talk for anything or anyone. It always worked.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But, you have to keep you lips sealed on this one. I don't want people to think things they shouldn't about me." Nero admitted quietly.

Kara gave a small nod before Nero continued, "It's just a few dreams, that's all, but they're…" He found himself unable to grasp the word he wanted, but substituted for, "different. They have a meaning to them, but I don't know what it is. It's been bugging me, that's all."

Kara was running this new bit of information in her mind while he spoke.

"Did you see anything in the dream?" She asked as the two started walking again.

"The only thing I can remember is the words and a little bit of what the place looks like."

"What words?"

"A bit of poetry."

"Poetry? Okay, so what were the words to it?"

"What does it matter? The point isn't in the words; it was in the dream itself. It was talking about me…and some girl."

"Really? So why does that bother you?

Nero paused at this point. He needed an explanation. He knew why he was uneasy about it, but he couldn't form it into words. Nero wasn't good with pleasant words, but spoke fluently in all types of vulgar or coarse language.

"Have you ever heard of something called a premonition?" Nero began, but continued after seeing a small shake of Kara's head, "They're visions people get when they sleep or daydream. But the thing about these visions is that they come true a lot of the time. I never know when they're going to happen, but I know that they will."

"So the dream freaked you out because something is going to happen that you don't want to happen, but you know that it will anyways, right?"

"Sort of. It's not like I don't want it to happen; I just want to know who it will be with."

"What's supposed to happen?" Kara asked as she poked Nero's shoulder playfully.

"Can we drop it for now?" Nero asked. His voice wasn't hard or commanding, but softer and held a greater sincerity than Kara was used to, so, respectfully, she complied.

The two had traveled well into the night and set up camp when the first hoot of a barn owl met their ears. And as they sat around the fire while their dinner cooked steadily over the flames, the two shared another pleasant conversation about their families- a subject rarely touched on Nero's part.

"I never knew my dad and barely knew my mum. You know about my grandfather, but my grandmother was a total bitch." Nero laughed a little, "She always hated the way I grew up; said that fighting was for those whose brains weren't good for nothing else. Maybe that's why I picked up a sword." Nero mused as Kara double tasked with holding the conversation and concentrating on their meal.

"So, your grandfather was a knight?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, he was- in the unofficial sense. He was a sellsword. Everyone called him a knight because he would only work for the sake of upholding laws. The palace had tried to offer him a spot on the Royal Guard, but he refused. He said that he didn't like earning a steady wage like that. The Royal Guard never did get much action and the palace's troubles were always dealt with by the judges.

Eventually, though, a bullet found its way into his sword arm. He could still fight, but not with the same intensity that he once had. So he settled for marriage and had a few kids. Or at least that's what he told me. Maybe the old man's exaggerating. But, in any case, it was well before I was born."

Kara was busy ladling soup into a small bowl as he finished. "Wow, so he taught you everything he knew?"

"Most of it, I guess. I think he still kept a few tricks for himself, but I compensated with a few of my own." Nero said as he took a small bowl that was handed to him.

The two shared a few more moments of playful banter before they retired for the night. Their stomachs were full and their bodies were tired. Sleep claimed the pair quickly and held them long into the night.

Nero was pleased to find that, as he woke, no dream or rhymes came to him. And, as Nero sat up, his hair fell just over his eyes. It was matted and frayed from a night's tossing and turning. As his vision came into focus, Nero quickly smoothed his hair back and combed his fingers through it impatiently as he noticed Kara was already awake.

"Sleep well this time?" She asked politely.

There was something unusual about Kara's voice to Nero. It held an unordinary innocence that didn't suite Kara. But, despite his curiosities, Nero gave a small shrug.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed.

"Well, come on, if we don't eat breakfast, we can get back to the fort in time for supper." Kara said with a slight hint of plea in her voice.

Nero gave a small nod and set to packing his bag again. He did his hair in a small mirror and changed his clothes quickly. Nero was pretty eager to reach the security of the Jagds himself. He had a few choice words he wanted to share with Harlen as well. They left the campsite and continued their trek.

"Nero," Kara began as they traveled a narrow dirt path that seemed to stretch clear past the horizon, "can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Nero replied, as he kicked a small rock along as they walked.

"Well, what do you think you're going to do in the future? I mean you can't stay in the clan forever, right?" Kara asked with the same unnatural voice she had used before.

Nero thought on this. He had actually figured he would die in battle eventually, but the idea of a glorious death seemed a long shot off. He had yet to meet someone who would give him a challenge.

"I don't know. I never thought about it. I suppose I would eventually settle down and have a few kids." Nero said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Kara let out a little squeak hearing him talk of being a father.

"What? So the idea of me being a family man makes you giggle? Well, aren't you the nicest person? I suppose you would be having a family of your own some day, too?" Nero asked pointedly.

"Of course I will. I just don't know with whom. I mean, he has to be strong, dependable, smart, caring, good natured and…" Nero cut her off.

"So everything I'm not?" Nero asked. The tone of her voice made it painfully obvious that she was directing this at him.

"Well, not exactly. You have a few of those qualities. Some you do need to work on, though."

"So you're calling me stupid?"

"Did I say that?"

"No, but you're thinking it!"

"I wasn't, but now I am!"

The two were facing each other, nose to nose when Nero's eyes softened. He was there again. The snow had returned with a renewed strength and the pond gleamed in the pale sunlight. The trees whispered in the passing wind, whispering the two stanzas of poetry to him. And, as Nero stared into the eyes of the still fuming girl in front of him, it hit him: SHE was the one in the poem. It was Kara! But…That didn't make sense! They had been friends for two years and, now, of all times, this was messing with his head. But, it _was_ her. He was sure of it.

Nero ran this through his mind, which was already besieged with countless questions. And, as it happened, Nero did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him and he brought his lips to hers.

Again, he felt Kara's surprise. Her body tensed against his and her hands grabbed the torso of his tunic loosely. But, for a few moments, Nero felt her relax and even felt Kara return the kiss momentarily before he broke away.

Immediately afterwards Nero began walking away from her and back down the dirt path. For a few idle moments, Kara stood rooted to the spot wondering what the hell had just happened. She was pretty sure that they had just been yelling at each other, so how the hell did that happen, and, more importantly, why.

Kara regained her composure and set off after Nero. She caught up to him quickly and wrapped an arm around his, making him slow his pace enough for Kara to turn him to face her.

"Look, don't think…" Nero began, but was cut off.

"Shut up real quick!" Kara said forcefully. "Let me see something…" She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his again. Nero's arms instinctively wrapped around Kara's middle as the girl's hands moved to the back his neck and began to toy with hairs at base of his neck. The kiss endured as the two lost themselves in the heat of everything. Nero wasn't expecting his day to end up like this. But, then again, who could?

When the kiss broke, both were at a loss of words. They stood motionless for a few minutes with their arms wrapped around each other, both trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Kara was the one to break the silence, "Wow…" was all she was able to whisper.

"That was new." Nero said as he looked down at Kara.

"Um…But, what does this mean?" Kara asked as she buried her face in Nero's chest.

"I have no idea. Does it even mean anything at all? I mean, I kiss you, then you kiss me, and now we're here."

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" Kara asked, wondering what his motives could have possibly been.

"Well, I would say that it was because you wouldn't shut up…" Kara looked up at him with distaste, but Nero quickly continued, "But, that would've been a lie."

Kara's eyes softened and she rested her head on his chest again.

"It's complicated…I…I think that's what I was supposed to do. You remember my dream?" Nero asked in explanation.

Kara nodded and Nero sighed, "I think you're in it…"

Kara looked up at him, "What's supposed to happen in the dream?"

"I guess I was supposed to kiss you…I think. Or, at least, that's what I saw myself do…" Nero frowned unable to really make sense of what he had just said.

"Your eyes on me were as eyes that rove, over tedious riddles of years ago, and some words played between us, to and fro, on which were lost all the more by our love…" Nero repeated the words he had heard so many times before for Kara to hear.

She looked up at him with curious eyes. "So, do you…love me?"

"I don't know…" Nero said as he put his forehead against hers. "I don't even know what love is…"

Kara sighed and she kissed the tip of his nose. "I think there's something there, but I…"

Nero let his lips brush against Kara's gently before he relinquished his hold on her. "Let's not worry about it right now. We have a long road ahead of us still."

Kara gave a small nod and released her hold on him as well.

Kara's calculations were correct. It was already sunset when they reached the Naragi Catacombs. The chain of tunnels lied just outside of their territory. It acted as a clever barrier to the Jagds. This would give the clan a little extra time to prepare for the battles ahead. The Jagds were bordered by the surrounding sea and the caves of Naragi. The two had traveled the paths several times so discovering the exits was an easy task.

The two had found their way to the fort a little after the moon claimed the sky. Their arrival stirred the clan and a small congregation met in the mess hall. Kara and Nero immediately set to eating while a few others began to pry and ask pointless questions about their absence.

"Where were you guys?"

"I bet they were just slacking off."

"No, I bet they were busy…Really busy."

Nero discarded the idea of killing the fool who had said the last one because a moogle separated the crowd easily and the few that had gathered around the table dispersed

"So, did you kids have fun?" Harlen asked airily as he took a seat at the table across from the two.

"You know, that's the fifth time you've done that to me, you little runt." Nero said as he stabbed his fork moodily into a cut of steak.

"Maybe you should get up earlier." Harlen suggested.

"Then why did you leave me behind?" Kara asked as she brandished her fork at him.

"Oh, I just thought you two could use some time alone…" Harlen sighed as he absentmindedly toyed with his bonbon dangling just above his forehead.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Nero sighed, but then smirked, "You're just mad 'cause you could never get a woman."

Kara was a little taken back by this. Did Nero actually think more of their relationship than he let on?

"I never saw a need for them. Women are such teases; that's why I went to men." Harlen said with an air of impatience in his voice.

"Ah, I see you two are back."

Another had joined the three. A young man of seventeen sat down next to Harlen. The boy's jet black hair fell just below his brow and his soft chestnut eyes lingered on Nero and Kara. A white and black robe that was tied loosely together by a black sash draped the boy and fell to his ankles.

"Good of you to join us, Izzy." Harlen greeted the newcomer.

Tashiro Izumi was the clan's healer. Izzy was a studious boy and a pacifist since childhood. He was always rather distant and never let anyone know much more than they needed to about him. The only two people Nero knew Izzy had ever confided his trust in were Harlen and Kara.

"Did you two just get back?" Izzy asked as he propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand.

Kara nodded in reply, "Yeah, just a little while ago. We got a little sidetracked, so it took longer than anticipated."

Nero saw Kara glance in his direction to gauge a reaction, but Nero didn't give her one.

"Well, I'll leave you three to talk. I have matters that need to be tended to." Harlen said and he excused himself from the table.

As he stood, another moogle joined him immediately. This one had a broad chest and shoulders and was a good three inches taller than Harlen. Everyone just called him Mongo, but he preferred to be called by his birth name, Racknard. But, as Harlen led the way out of the mess hall, the large moogle trudged in his wake shortly before catching up to him. Racknard took hold of Harlen's out turned pocket and walked close by his side.

"That always creeps me out…" Nero sighed as he took a bite of his untouched potatoes.

"I think it's cute." Kara said defensively.

"You would." Nero taunted and he glanced sideways at Kara with a faint smile.

Kara could see that he was being playful with her and began to poke at Nero's side, making him flinch. He was slightly ticklish on his sides and under his legs. Tashiro gave a small cough as the two began assaulting one another with attempts at tickling the other.

"If you two are quite done, I will excuse myself." Izzy stood and turned on his heel, casting one last glance over his shoulder at Kara. There was a soft pain in his eyes that he was obviously trying to mask, but it failed to escape Kara's notice.

"Izzy…" She pleaded, but he was already halfway down the hall and showed no intention of slowing his pace.

"What's eating him?" Nero asked absentmindedly as he finished off his plate.

"I don't know…He's never acted like that." Kara sighed.

Everything was getting confusing to Kara. Her heart and mind were saying two different things and at least five voices in her head were taunting Kara. Things had been fine a week ago. She didn't have to worry about any of this. The possibility of a future with Nero excited her, but scared her at the same time. She knew he could be sweet and caring when the mood suited him, but she couldn't avoid the uncertainty that Nero might not live to see thirty. Did she really want to put herself through that?

The hall was empty except for Nero and Kara, the rest of the clan had slipped off to the privacy of their rooms, and now the two were faced with an uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room…" Nero said quietly and he took Kara's wrist gently and helped her off of the bench.

Nero led her out of the mess hall and through the various halls. Kara was leaning her head against Nero's shoulder with her eyes half closed from fatigue. Nero had his arm held securely at the girl's side to keep her balanced as they meandered the halls towards Kara's room.

Nero was cradling Kara in his arms by the time he actually made his way to her door. As he let himself into Kara's room, Nero looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. What was this feeling? He felt obligated to her. He felt as though he was responsible for her…Maybe this was love…Nero shook his head shortly in response to that thought. No, he couldn't be in _love_! This was Kara!

But, as he made to set the girl down on the bed, he felt Kara tense and strengthen her hold against him.

"Mmm…" Kara stirred a little before mumbling, "Don't go…"

Nero sighed and he moved onto the bed, with Kara still in his arms.

"I guess I'm staying…"

"Good…" Kara sighed as she buried her face in his chest.

Nero stayed awake most of the night, thinking to himself. He had never had to second-guess himself until now. Normally, he took one course of action and followed through with it, but this was different.

He knew the dreams held a deeper significance than he had initially foreseen and, now, he couldn't wait until the next one.


	3. Games of Harlots

**Neutral Tones**

Chapter 3

**The smile on your mouth was the deadest thing,  
Alive enough to have the strength to die;  
And a grin of bitterness swept thereby  
-Like an ominous bird awing.**

Nero gave a relieved sigh as he felt the cold chill of snow meet his feet. Once again, his eyes fell upon Kara and himself. He was on the outside looking in- that much he knew. There was a solemn silence between the two as they stared into one another's eyes. Nero stood rooted to the spot, allowing the gentle murmur of the stanza to fill his person. He contemplated them, trying to decipher a meaning. Nothing came.

It was then that he saw the two separate. Kara turned on her heel, frozen tears trailing down her cheeks. His dream-self watched her turn away from him, a look of bitter sorrow quickly replacing his features. Nero watched all of this, wondering exactly what was to come. The apparition was beginning to grow faded, but Nero held onto the image as long as he could.  
He saw himself slowly drop to his knees and slowly onto his back, the snow around him turning crimson. The sun glowed pink and the sky transformed to a reddening sunset. Soon the trees bloomed, the leaves returning and giving them life. The icy pond soon melted and glowed with the reflection of the heavens. The snow still remained. Kara quickly returned to Nero's side, sobbing and gripping his tunic.

Nero awoke from something of a nightmare. Cold sweat lined his forehead and his heart rate was exceedingly fast. It took him a few idle moments to realize where he was. Nero tried to sit up, but was quickly reminded of the weight of the girl sleeping on his chest. Kara gave a small groan as Nero shifted slightly and gripped his tunic tighter, keeping him in place.  
Nero let a small sigh escape his lips as he attempted to remember the dream and the symbolism it presented. The words were now vague and the vision had long since been vanished. The dream had lasted a lot longer than the first. That much he knew. It was so odd to him…All that he was able to see and feel.  
Though the image was faded, Nero knew the message it had portrayed to him. There was something deeper about Kara and the secrets of her heart than she let known to him. Still, like everything, Nero might have just over-interpreted the dream. He would have to wait and let everything unfold for him.

Nero lay in bed during the waking hours of the sun. Kara slept soundly still on his chest, unwilling to let Nero leave her. As he watched the slumbering girl, his mind slipped into an easy comfort. No longer did he concern himself with the apparition or the effects thereof. He was content with the moment and the peaceful bliss of the morning. For the first time in a long time, Nero felt undisturbed. He himself was at peace, which was a startling find.  
Still, good things don't last forever. As Kara's eyes fluttered open, Nero's eyes fell upon hers. She groaned lightly, stretching out, gently tugging at his tunic.

"Mornin', Stranger…" She sighed, looking up to him.  
"Sleep good?" Nero asked, his hands massaging her back gently.  
"Best I've slept in a while, thanks." Kara wormed her hands under his shoulders and hugged him tightly, as though she were afraid to let go of the moment.

The two sat in silence for a while longer before Nero let a faint sigh escape his lips, "We've gotta' go…People are going to wonder where we are."  
"Let 'em wonder. I want to stay…"  
"Aw, come on…It can't be that good."

Kara gave a fervent nod, hugging him tighter, "Please…"  
"Nope. Come on, Kara. Breakfast is gonna' be over soon and I'm still hungry…"  
"….Fine." Kara relented.

She gave a small yawn and stretched out once more before crawling off Nero's chest. Nero sat up, smoothing back his hair. Nero watched as Kara silently fixed her own hair as she idly swung her hips from side to side in hopes of tempting a still tired Nero.

"Nope. Not gonna' work." Nero sighed, standing and turning his back on Kara.  
"Oh, come on! You know you like it!" Kara whined, turning around and wrapping Nero around his middle.

Nero smiled faintly, taking hold of her hands and walking her out of the room. The two stood in the empty corridor as Nero toyed with Kara's hands.  
"I have to go get changed. I take it you are going to do the same?" Nero sighed as Kara gave a small nod.  
"I'll see you down in the mess hall." Nero said and quickly departed from the girl.

The two went their separate ways for the short while as Nero returned to his room. He quickly dressed himself and redid his hair. He strapped his sword over his back and his dagger to his belt before starting towards the mess hall. Nero traversed the West Wing quickly, taking a torch and lighting the others that lined the stone wall.  
Mornings were always uneventful for Nero, for the most part. There were few in the clan that actually held any sort of responsibility. Nero was a reluctant one of the few. When he came to the end of the corridor and to the large oak double doors, Nero put the taper in one of the wall hangings.  
He pushed open the doors, revealing the Mess Hall, which was already abuzz with the usual morning chatter. As Nero made his entrance, though, the noise calmed and all eyes fell on him. There was a hush among the clan, which gave Nero a premonition of some news that had yet to meet his ears.  
Nero strode slowly passed the aisle of tables as hall went back to eating their breakfasts. The main table was largely occupied, so Nero chose a vacant one near the corner of the room. The table was spread with eggs, bacon, toast, and other assortments. Nero was about to pile his plate with food when he felt someone tug at his tunic.

The small moogle, Mongo, was standing a half-step to Nero's right. When he caught Nero's attention, he sighed gruffly, "Master Fuzzuku would like to see you…"  
"Well, you can tell him to wait. I'm hungry." Nero replied, shrugging the moogle off.  
"I'm afraid that won't be acceptable. He said you will dine with him and hold a short meeting thereafter." Mongo explained, continuing to tug at Nero's tunic.  
Nero let a discontent sigh escape his lips, "Whatever…"

He stood from the table and followed the stubby little fuzz ball to the main table. Harlen was sitting at the head with Syst, a large veteran bangaa, to his left, the two vira twins, Lita Nerrta and Isabel Nerrta, to his right, and now Mongo, who managed to wedge his way between the girls.  
"Sit." Harlen said shortly as Syst slowly pushed a plate towards Nero as he sat across from Harlen. "Eat."  
Nero's eyes narrowed on the moogle. Nothing came easy with Harlen. There was always a catch or some unexplained motive behind his actions. Harlen was a very controlling and manipulative moogle, yet still a respected leader for many reasons. His mind worked on many levels for the purpose of gain, no matter what he had to sacrifice.  
As Nero piled his plate with food, the two sisters began to talk in hurried whispers. Syst eyed the pair indulgently, keeping an ear peeled to the conversation. Harlen kept a steady eye on Nero as he ate.  
Nero's eyes wandered the hall briefly, attempting to find Kara. He spotted her sitting at a lone table in the corner with Tashiro opposite her. She and Izzy were talking in low murmurs, with Izzy using frequent gestures. Nero had to pry his eyes from the pair and refocus his attention to the group in front of him. His patience was starting to wane, though. He quickly finished off his eggs and bacon and slid the plate away from him, giving Harlen a look of sarcastic interest as he interlocked his fingers and propped his elbows up on the table, resting his chin on his wrists.  
"So…" Nero broke the stale silence, "You've got something to tell me?"  
Harlen took a large flask and drank deeply from it before setting it aside and fixing Nero with a solemn look of contempt, "I have orders for you…"

Orders, as Nero knew, were never small when it came to Nero's involvement. There was always a certain extent of risk and potential loss in whatever he was assigned. He knew this would be no different.  
"Your orders," Harlen continued, "are to fight. No strings attached. I have spoken with the moogle, Montblanc. He's the leader of Clan Nutsy. We reached an agreement. They intend to engage us for the ownership of the Jagds and the Naragi Catacombs. To avoid as much bloodshed and loss as possible, we decided on a one on one bout- their best fighters against ours. I'm choosing you." 

Nero let this entire information sink in, his eyes narrowing with each passing sentence. "You're gambling our territory? Who gave you the right to decide that! Everyone in this clan has bled and some died to get this territory and now you're not even going to try!?!"  
"He didn't have a choice…" Syst spoke slowly, "They will not leave the Jagds and they won't attack the fort. They will wait until we are run down on supplies and then cut us off. We would have to meet them in the open field. If that happened…We would inevitably lose."  
Nero still distained his position in the issue. "Why do I have to be used? Why me? Why not Syst, or…Anyone?"  
"What do you have to lose?" Harlen asked, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest.  
Nero unsheathed his dagger and slammed it forcefully into the table, standing up, kicking his chair away from him. "So what you're saying is that one life isn't equal to another!"  
"You catch on quickly." Harlen said calmly, staring down the fuming Nero.   
"You should mind you tongue, boy." Syst reminded, eyeing Nero.  
"And you yours, old man, before I cut it from your mouth!" Nero quickly took the dagger from the table, brandishing it threateningly at the bangaa. Syst stood, growling as he inflated himself.  
"Enough! Both of you!" Harlen said sharply, "Nero! You have your orders! Get your affairs in order! This may very well be your last day, it may not, but it is yours to deal with! Don't go taking it out on the clan which you seem so keen to protect!"   
Nero took his dagger by the blade, holding the hilt towards Harlen. "I swear…One of these days, moogle, this blade will end your life…Even if it costs mine."  
"I'll be looking forward to it." Harlen mused.  
Nero sheathed his blade and turned quickly, leaving the mess hall hurriedly. Too many thoughts besieged his mind to think correctly. It wasn't long before he heard Kara's voice, which seemed to calm him a little.  
"Nero…" She said lightly, snaking an arm around his and taking his hand.  
Nero's eyes didn't travel to her for some time. He stared blankly at the floor, not wanting to move or continue. Kara slowly moved in from of him, turning his head to look at her. "Nero, what's wrong? It's just another fight. That's all. You can win. Just because Harlen said-"  
Nero cut her off, "It doesn't matter what Harlen said. It's the fact that, once again, I'm being forced to fight. You don't know what that feeling is like! You sit, waiting- waiting for the next fight and the next fight- all the while wondering if this guy's life is more valuable than yours. One life isn't equal to another. I can't tell you how many lives I've taken just in the arena, back when I was still a wanderer, but I know many of them were just as unlucky as me. Many of them had wives and children. Yet me…A mere fool…I had to be the one to win and I had to be the one who lived."  
Nero paused letting a sigh escape his lips, "Kara…I don't know if I'll win…I don't know if this guy is more skilled than me. This is a different level of fighting. In the arena it is just you and your opponent. All you have to concentrate on is that one man. Every obstacle disappears and you see what true strength really is. Luck isn't a factor anymore. I've been lucky all my life. I don't know if I can last against a professional fighter."  
"Well, what do you think you are?" Kara asked, holding her head against his chest.  
"A fool…"  
"Nero…You aren't a fool. You are strong, brave, and you have a good heart. Your resolve is the one thing that drew me closer to you. You may seem brash and may like to play the part of the fool, but that's not who you are…You are you." Kara cooed, nuzzling his chest lightly.  
"Kara…" Nero said quietly.

"So, it's true then." A voice interjected, "You love him?"  
"Izzy?" Kara said, lifting her head towards the mage. "Izzy, what are you talking about?"  
"Love." He said simply, "You love him. But that isn't what you told me." Nero's eyes narrowed as Tashiro continued, "You told me that you thought he was unstable. You told me that you didn't want to deal with the pressure of his possible death. You told me…That you wanted something else. Me."   
Kara's eyes shifted from Nero to Izzy, who stood leaning against the stone wall, his arms folded across his chest.  
"Nero, I-" Kara attempted, but was quickly brushed off.  
"No! Get away from me!" He said forcefully, quickly backing away from the girl. "You lied to me…" Nero shook his head before turning and running down the corridor.  
"Nero!" Kara tried to call back to him, but he was already rounding the corner and out of sight.  
"Why did you have to do that?!?" Kara yelled at Izzy, who simply stared at the now fuming girl. "The tongue cuts deeper than the sword. Good words are better than bad strokes. You, as the perceptive Nero said, have been caught in a web of lies. A siren that couldn't resist the affection of a pirating thief! But it wasn't enough for her! No. She had to take it a step further. She wanted rivalry! She wanted to tear his heart between another! She wanted him to fight!" Izzy said, letting a much more vengeful side of his character show.  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kara yelled, trying to cover her ears.  
"Not only did she want him to fight," Tashiro continued, slowly circling around Kara as she stood, rooted to the spot, "she wanted him to fight for her! In her honor and for her name! For the sake of love! For the sake of a foolish notion! She wanted him to bleed! To strive! To suffer for the sake of love, which was nothing but a lie?!?"  
"STOP IT!" Kara screamed.  
"Why stop? The real pain is only beginning! Not only does the siren's sweet voice lure in the young heart…Oh, no. It breaks it! It destroys the very being- the very soul- from the inside out! Making the prey hollow and dead! Then, with nothing left but an empty vessel, the heart latches onto whatever it can! The siren wanted to be that entity! To fill that void, which she had caused! She wanted the attention and the focus of the young pirate's life! Everything had to revolve around her! Anything less would have been undeserving! It would have been useless!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Now, with everything revealed, his sorrow becomes her sorrow! Her life falls with his! She didn't want the weight, but now she'll find what true burden is! Now she'll find out just how consequential her deception- her cruelty- really is! To the heart that loves pure, the deepest cut is the venomous tongue! Lies, cheats, conspiracies! All are forsaken when true love ensnares the heart! It makes the bearer weak! The cold, stone heart leeches the warmth which it so quickly built and leaves its prey still wanting more! Still wanting the tainted pleasures the stone heart covers so sweetly! Like a sugar coated knife, which so easily pierced an unknowing fool!"  
"NO MORE! PLEASE!" Kara cried, cold tears dripping off her cheeks as she fell to her knees.  
Izzy seemed to get what he wanted and relinquished, "Hmph…Does it hurt, poor little harlot? The truth? Does it make you weak?" Izzy crouched down next to Kara, "Love is not to be trifled with. It's more powerful than you can imagine. And now it's gone…Is that justice? Should you be so easily let free? Sadly, that's not my decision. If it were me…" He chuckled, "Why, I don't think I could stand the sight of you."  
Kara sat motionless, her body shuddering as the tears slid silently off her face. She gave a small nod, understanding Tashiro's point.  
"Yes, it does hurt. But you only know a portion of the pain. Nero's heart was true and much weaker. The truth will cut deeper than you can imagine. It will kill him. All because you wanted to play a game…Can you live with that?"  
Kara made no movement. Izzy's words were true and struck harder and more fiercely than any sword or arrow that could be loosed. She was broken, but knew it mattered not with the events to come. Nero's will was broken- his resolve depleted. This was her burden to carry.  
"His life is in your clumsy hands. Will you let him fall?" Tashiro said quietly as he stood and left a still motionless Kara to herself.


	4. The Atonement

**Neutral Tones**

_**Chapter Four**_

"Where is he? Where's Nero?" Harlen barked to a few clansmen who he had called into his study.

"We don't know, sir. We haven't seen him since this morning." One of them said quietly.

Harlen fumed, tapping the top of his bonbon as he thought. He let a sigh escape his lips, "Fine. Bring Kara here. She'll know."

The men dispersed and were about to leave when Tashiro appeared in the doorway.

"That won't be entirely necessary. You see, a lot has happened in the never-ending game of love and war. I'm afraid young Kara won't be able to help." Izzy relayed.

Harlen gave Izzy a perplexed look and waved the others out of the room. Tashiro stepped aside as the men filed out.

"Sit." Harlen ordered plainly.

Izzy did so and folded an ankle over his knee. "Young Kara isn't the angelic little doll she appears to be." Izzy began, "She likes to play games. Dangerous games with the hearts of men, as it seems. She attempted to snare me, but I, thankfully, saw through her. Nero, however, wasn't so lucky. Kara was content on ruining Nero's life without him thinking she was. Somehow, Nero bought into her lies- perhaps not by his own fault.

"Nero is no idiot. He's clever, no doubt. But, with someone who is so self-centered, when said person has an outlet for trapped affection he latches on. Kara knew this and thus exploited it. There, of course, are still some variables, but, for the most part, Kara's deception of fair Nero left him rather vulnerable. When I told him the truth...Well, things got complicated."

"What's your point?" Harlen asked quietly as he patiently listened to Izzy.

"My point, sir, is that Nero is now weak emotionally. He may not be able to fight, quite plainly. If he does, though, it will be with anger, which could very well work to our advantage. It's a double edged sword in which it would be a gamble to wield."

Harlen let a long sigh escape his lips. "You know this to be true?"

"I do, sir. I witnessed it myself. I had a few words with Miss Kara, myself. I feel for him, Nero. I really do. A heart is a very hard aspect of a person to repair." Izzy admitted, slipping his hands into the opposite sleeves of his robe.

"So what action do you propose?" Harlen asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I say let fate take its course. This was meant to happen. The truth is something that can't be avoided forever and to make Nero try to suppress it...I think that would kill him even faster."

Harlen nodded. "It's decided then. We say nothing. I will leave it up to you to inform Nero of his battle. Make sure he is ready for it and make sure you keep Kara away from him. Nero is possibly our only chance at this...We can't lose him now."

Izzy stood, bowing to the moogle before exiting the study. Harlen, now alone, turned his chair around to look at a large map of Ivalice that spanned across his entire wall.

"Ivalice houses a great sorrow this day...How will she harbor it?" Harlen mused.

The morning sun peaked just over the horizon. Its light slid over the plains and revealed all that had laid in darkness. Nero sat on one of the many rocky ledges that lined the jagged terrain. His eyes watched his feet, which were gently tapping the edge of the rock. They held no emotion. They were empty, willing to take on the form of any emotion presented to him. Nothing came.

Nero's head was hung low, his face shadowed by his draping auburn hair. As the sun came, swallowing his figure, Nero let his eyes rise to the horizon.

Slowly, Nero let soft, gentle words leave his lips,

"Since then, keen lessons that love deceives,

And wrings with wrongs have shaped to me,

Your face, the God-cursed sun, and a tree,

And a pond edged with grayish leaves..."

The words came so much easier to Nero, even in his listless state. The meaning held clear in his mind and gave him renewed vitality. The dream tried to warn him. Nero knew that now. Though it had arrived late, it consoled him slightly.

"Nero." Izzy's voice found the young man.

Nero didn't need to look to know who he was talking to, "...Thank you, Izzy..."

"Ugh," Tashiro was slightly surprised. He had expected Nero to hate him for ruining his perfect world and vision of Kara.

"...It's better this way. Fated, if that's what you want to call it." Nero continued, "I was blind...Foolish. I'm sorry you had to be tempted into it, though."

"Speak nothing of it." Izzy assured, sitting next to Nero. "I'm sure you would've done the same for any of us." Nero shrugged, "But, now we have something to address. Kara knows her fault, I made sure of that. I've also made sure that she keeps her distance from you and the issue you have to deal with. I know it must be scarring to hear, but you have to put your battle first. Kara has to be the last thing on your mind. You are the best we have on the open field. And, with only a few hours before we meet them, I need to know if you can fight..."

Nero let a small sigh escape his lips, his eyes transfixed on the rising sun. "...I can." He said slowly.

Izzy placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Nero. There are few men who still have that quality left in Ivalice. If this shall be the last we meet, let this parting be well made."

Nero stood, along with Izzy. The two clasped one another's forearms. "In this life, or the next, I'll have the pleasure knowing of honorable men." Izzy said offering a small smile.

Nero gave a small, understanding nod. He would have to put all of this behind him. Anything less would only hurt him further. The parted ways after heading back to the fort. Nero returned to his room as Izzy went back to meet with Harlen, as he had disclosed.

Nero tossed himself on his bed, trying to let his mind escape its own thoughts. He wanted to be empty. He wanted to not feel what meaningless pleasures his fragmented life brought, for the pain was far worse. Still, despite his efforts, Nero was plagued with the memory of the pain itself. It burned on the occasion. The small details of the events recurred in his mind, making him ever more languid.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he brushed the side of his cheek where a silent, unexpected tear had fallen. He glanced around his small quarters. His gaze fell upon his armor and weapons. The armor, which Nero barely ever bothered with, had been collecting dust over the few months of peace the clan had been enjoying. Now that it was broken, however, Nero made good to give it the deserved attention.

He lifted the light cuirass and grieves onto his bed, taking off his tunic and using it to remove the stubborn cloud of dust. In the reflection of the metal, Nero stared at the pale expression of himself. His long auburn hair was tousled and matted, his eyes an uncanny black surrounded by reddening veins. His eyes were sunken and cavernous compared to the rest of his sharp features, which now gave him the appearance of a madman. In a way, he liked this new look. Nero took one shaking hand and ran his thin fingers over the warped visage.

"…What have you done to yourself?" He asked his reflection, who furrowed his brow.

Nero set the armor aside, not wanting to look at himself any longer. He quickly polished his grieves over and stifled a yawn. His fatigue was catching up to him, though he knew he had much more work to do. He set his armor aside and took his two swords into his lap. He unsheathed his dagger, running a finger over the dulling edge. He had really neglected his equipment.

Taking a small whetting stone in hand, Nero set to making slow, short runs along the small cutting edge, soon doing the same to his long sword. Nero's work occupied him- and his thoughts- which helped his sanity to a degree. Though, as the morning wore into afternoon, Nero's work was completed and he was left with nothing.

He decided on sleep. He was sure Izzy or Harlen would wake him when the time came.

It hadn't been either of the two, nor had it been at the appropriate time.

He felt a gentle hand seemingly materialize on his shoulder and a soft and familiar voice followed.

"Nero..." it said quietly.

"Nero..." it repeated.

"Nero, wake up!"

Finally giving in, Nero's eyes opened slowly as they looked up into glacial pools. He felt the girl's blond hair tickle the side of his face as she bent over him with a broken smile.

He sat up immediately, moving back slightly as he recalled the voice and face to be Kara's.

"…What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, though he was more intrigued that she had made it around Izzy than anything.

"I know you must hate me…And I don't blame you…But I couldn't stand to not see you again."

"Why should I care what you want?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The girl seemed taken aback by his cold demeanor, but forgave it and recomposed herself. "You shouldn't. I'm not asking you to…"

"Then why are you here?" He snapped before she could continue.

"Look at you, Nero…" She said, tears lining her eyes as she touched his pale, sunken face. "You look awful…"

Her touch was like poison to him, though he bared it against his better judgment.

"I don't expect forgiveness…But I can't live without telling you I was wrong; that I'm sorry; that I don't deserve to be happy; that if I could take back every moment of my life…And give it to you…I would."

Nero fell silent, letting her words blanket over him. His skin no longer repulsed her touch, but his heart still ripped within his chest. He didn't let any emotion show, even as she turned from him and left. Nero was left, sitting in the cold stillness of his room. His complexion slowly returned to him and Nero felt a small wave of warmth radiate through his body.

He left his room shortly after Kara was gone. Thoughts filled his mind and troubled emotions tugged at his heart. What Kara had said was both distressing and relieving, but, which side to stand on, Nero knew not. He was trapped between two emotions and separate priorities. As Nero meandered the corridors, letting his feet attempt to make their own way to the mess hall, that he was intercepted. Harlen stood against the cold stone of the fort, obviously waiting for him. The two walked the halls together for a short while, talking simply of life and of one another's experiences. Harlen was calm and now had a new understanding of this young man who, up until now, had been just another kid to him. Nero's demeanor and attitude had somewhat improved over the short time he had been alone. Company seemed more appealing to him and he no longer cared who the company was.

"What did Izzy say to Kara?" Nero asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Harlen was surprised at the sudden interest, but gave Nero no guff, "In all honesty, he said nothing to me about it. Why?"

"She seemed…empty."

"So she found you, did she?"

Nero nodded, not adding to the issue. He could feel the swell of emotion rising to his throat, despite his attempts to swallow it. Harlen noticed Nero's struggle and said very quietly, "There's no one around…I don't think they'll mind."

Hearing Harlen, Nero let himself breakdown. He slumped against the stone wall and slid down. Suppressed tears slid quickly down his cheeks, presenting room for new ones. Bottled emotions and a lifetime's sorrow now obtained the awaited freedom of exposure. Nero's whole body shook as he relieved himself of his growing burden. Harlen stood by, watching with understanding silence. Nero would have to console himself if he were to move past this point.

After a while, Nero's tears subsided and his body regained control of itself. Harlen extended a hand and helped lift Nero to his feet. The two, now knowing the time they had was beginning to wane, started back towards Nero's room. They came to his door, which was all the further Harlen went.

"I have to go meet with the moogle, Montblanc. I have arranged for your escorts, as well as an aide for your preparations. I will see you out in the field." Harlen explained before turning and heading back down the path. Nero watched as Mongo joined Harlen and both Syst and Lita Nerrta rounded the corner as they passed the pair.

Syst remained silent as he stood next to Nero's door. Lita, however, ushered Nero into his room and the two crossed the threshold. Syst closed the door behind them, keeping careful guard on the room.

Once inside, Lita stated her purpose, "Harlen asked me to help. So, here I am." Nero nodded, accepting the aid. He turned his back to her as she reached around his middle, gently undoing the buttons to his tunic. She slipped it off of him, letting her fingers trail down his back. Her touch was soothing and appealing to Nero, though he kept his mind where it rightfully belonged.

She wasn't ignorant of her captivating touch. Lita held many a heart's affections for her beauty and charm. She wasn't about to sway Nero, though, as she knew his condition was less than acceptable.

Lita lifted the cuirass and fitted the chest plate across his torso. She quickly tied the fastenings on each side and moved in front of him.

"…Thank you." Lita said as she toyed with the fastenings further, "Thank you for doing this…" She didn't let her eyes meet Nero's, but kept her head hung low.

"I don't have a choice." Nero sighed, looking up to the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander.

"We always have a choice…Harlen couldn't have done anything to make you fight…But I'm glad you are. I don't want to lose my sister and I don't want my sister to lose me. I know this isn't fair for you, but…"

"Don't worry." Nero said and Lita let her eyes meet his, "I've never been on the fortunate side of fair."

Lita worked in silence for a while as she crouched lower to put his grieves on. She moved behind him, tying knots into the rough leather string that would hold them in place. When she had finished, Lita took his belt and weapons. She wrapped her arms around his middle, letting her fingers trail across his abdomen, as she fitted his belt. She felt every contour even through the rough chain mail as her hands moved around his waist. She tied the belt, leaving a small strip of the material to hang at his side.

Lita moved in front of him again, taking both swords in hand. She strapped the long sword to his left side and the dagger to his right.

"Is that right?" She asked quietly, glancing up at Nero shortly, who gave a nod. "Good. I think we're almost done."

"What else do I need?" Nero asked, feeling fully equipped as he was.

Lita hummed as she paced around Nero, examining him. Nero's eyes tried to follow the girl until she disappeared behind his back. Again, she moved in front of Nero. Lita let a small sigh escape her lips as she examined a small black crest in the center of Nero's chest plate. She traced her fingers over its image.

"What's it for?" She asked, not looking to Nero.

"…It was my grandfather's- the emblem of the Tenpouin clan. It's the one trace of my family you will find on me. Tenpouin is a name I dropped, however."

"Why?"

"It's a name I don't deserve. Tenpouin was the name of a knight; not a thief." Nero said with a small shrug.

Nero's eyes cast down to his feet and his head sagged towards the ground. Lita lifted his head with two gentle fingers, looking hard into his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes, letting her lips touch his. Nero's surprise was mostly inward. His stomach did a back flip as his heart tore within his chest. Still, he didn't fight her. Lita let the kiss endure until Nero finally returned her kiss. When she got that, she broke away.

Nero's eyes were blankly searching for some type of motive for the girl's actions. Lita said nothing, but slowly moved past Nero and to his door. Before passing the threshold, she murmured, "I'm sorry…I know it's not what you needed."

Lita left with Syst, and Nero shortly followed after them. The three walked the halls until Izzy joined them with the other Nerrta sister. Other members joined soon after until a multitude of the clan was marching around Nero, escorting him to the plains of the Jagds. A sign of respect.

The wide double door of the fort's main entrance swung open. The sun flooded over the crowd of people and fell on Nero, seemingly using him as a focal point for her energy. The clan marched over the uneven terrain. Nero's head stayed to the ground, watching his feet. He matched their pace as they formed a ring around him. The crest of a final hill served as their resting spot. They could see clear to the horizon, which was shrouded by a black silhouette. Three smaller figures stood in the center of a flatted plain.

Harlen and Mongo stood with Montblanc. After a short while, the two parties separated and made their ways back to the clans. Harlen reached Nero with patience.

"Remember," Harlen said as Nero dropped to one knee, "this match means nothing. Just try to stay alive."

Nero smiled, though it was mostly inward. The clan parted as Nero started away from Harlen and down the hill. When it leveled off, he drew his long sword. His opponent stood ready before him. He was human, as Nero was. Under a steel helm, blonde, matted hair was still visible. Pale blue eyes stared curiously at Nero, wondering what to expect from this warrior. He took off his helmet slowly, letting his features show.

"I'm Marche. What's your name, fighter?" He asked as a form of introduction.

"You're too formal…" Nero sighed, "The name's Nero…I take it that you, Marche, are the strongest your clan has to offer?"

The young man let his eyes fall to the ground. "Not really." He said quietly, "In fact, I don't think I'm that strong at all. But, it's my job to bring you down and that's what I intend to do."

Nero chuckled lightly, "That's good. That's real good." His eyes flashed with a fiery blaze as he smoothed back his hair. "But you're fighting an arena combatant, my friend. I've been fighting all my life. Since I was a kid, I've wielded a sword. You look like you could barely parry a fencer. How do you expect to win?"

Marche glanced up at Nero, grimacing under his gaze. "Because I can't lose…I won't allow it. I will make it home. I will find a way to do it…Somehow."

"You're in over your head boy. I hope you don't have anyone waiting for you…'Cause they won't see you step out of here alive." Nero said, taking his sword in hand.

Nero slowly paced forward. His sword hung loosely in his hand. Marche took his helmet from the hilt of his own blade, which was buried in the ground, and placed it firmly on his head. With little strain March lifted the blade from the ground. Now the two circled one another- each set of eyes focused on the other.

They looked for small signs- a twitch of the eye, a hesitating hand, anything that would give away the other's intentions. Without warning, Nero lunged forward, twisting his sword in varied directions in swift, yet powerful combinations. The series of blows caught Marche off guard and it was all he could do to parry the attacks. Finally, Marche's retreat stopped as his foot ground into the dirt behind them. Their two blades clashed against each other, holding together for a time.

"Heh, can you feel it? Can you feel the strain on your body? The power this place takes from you?" Nero said darkly.

It was true. The aura of the Jagds themselves was enough to slow one's movements. Still, Marche wouldn't accept this fact. "You don't understand…" Marche said quietly, lowering his blade until the hilts met. Marche pushed off of his back leg and threw Nero's blade back.

Marche now spun his own web of steel. He stepped forward, gaining ground ever so quickly. His speed increased with each passing strike and parry. His strength seemed abnormal. After a short minute, which seemed so much longer to Nero, he managed to sidestep one of the blows and slide Marche's sword along the backside of his own. Marche's momentum carried him forward and past Nero, who took advantage of the moment. He sent a swift elbow into the warrior's back.

Marche doubled over. His sword left his hands as his hands flexed from the sudden rush of pain. He knelt on the ground, gasping for breath. Nero shouldered his blade as he sent Marche flying backwards with a powerful kick.

"Gah!" Marche rolled across the rough ground. He slowly brought his quivering body to stand upright.

Nero was waiting patiently. A content smile played at his features. Marche collected his blade slowly, wanting to regain as much of his strength as he could. He stood in front of Nero, his body controlled and his breathing calm.

"Good. Now," Nero sighed as he readied his blade, "entertain me."

Marche answered his request. He charged forward, lunging and slashing in varied manners. His attacks were angular and nearly impossible to read even with Marche's slowed pace. Still Nero deflected them. With a mighty clash that resounded through the valley, their swords came together at the hilts. Nero took a powerful step forward, hoping to be opposed. Marche had other plans. He followed Nero's movements and took a wide step back and sunk lower in his stance. The sudden movement unbalanced Nero, which gave Marche the advantage he needed. He kicked up, throwing the hilt of his sword skyward and letting it collide with Nero's jaw.

The move shocked Nero as he quickly stepped back. He ran two fingers along his jaw line, feeling warm liquid dripping from a two inch cut. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to drain him slightly.

"That's good." Nero complimented, "You fight well. Tell me- what drives you to such lengths? What makes you fight? Every man has a reason. What's yours, friend?"

Marche who had stayed silent through all of Nero's banter, answered quietly, "I…want to go home…But I can't do that without being strong. I have to be strong enough to protect those closest to me…" His thoughts all the while wandered to a girl still vivid in his memories. "I'm sure you have people you wish to protect. I think you can agree with me on the point that you can't avoid conflict to do it."

Nero nodded as he continued. "Ritz is someone I want to protect more than anything in this world. She and I are not closer than friends, but…" He searched for the words he wanted, "…I promised myself I wouldn't leave this land without her."

"Ah, so there's a woman involved. What is a warrior without such a passion? Well, I believe we've prolonged this battle enough. Let's say we finish this?" Nero sighed.

"Agreed."

Both charged simultaneously. Their swords clashed in an array of sparks. Their bodies joined as their swords did, and then their momentums carried them apart only to be brought back together. Nero weaved his most intricate and complex series of strikes and stances. He melded them together, making surprising inventions and techniques.

Marche parried each strike and soon the two were combining their defense with their attack. Finally, with one mighty blow, Marche knocked Nero's blade from his hand and sent a fist to connect with his jaw. Nero doubled backwards. He knelt down, cursing as he felt a small split on his lower lip. Marche moved into a lower stance, almost taunting Nero.

Nero sighed and lifted his sword from the dirt. He fired hot glares at Marche, who stayed calm and unwavering in his pose. Nero charged, lifting his sword above his head before swinging it down on Marche with tremendous force.

Before Nero could stop himself—it happened.

Marche quickly reached over his back with his free hand and drew a short sword. With it, he kicked upwards, throwing Nero's sword back over his head. In one, fluid motion, Marche ran his cold steel through Nero's abdomen.

Both stood still, almost in disbelief at what had chanced. Slowly, however, Marche withdrew his blade and Nero slumped onto his opponent's shoulder. Marche caught him with one hand as he abandoned his short sword. A hushed silence filled the Jagds and for a while no one moved.

Kara had finally managed to work her way through the crowd, fearing the worst. When she crested the hill, her eyes fell on the pair. She saw Nero's sword abandoned and the enemy supporting Nero's limp form. A cry shattered the cold silence of the valley.

"NERO---!"

Kara sprinted down the hill. Her momentum, along with the steepness of the hill, caused her to stumble and fall a short ways down. She ignored the pain and the small cut on her lip. Marche saw the girl running for him. Slowly, Marche attempted to lay Nero down, but he refused weakly.

Nero pulled himself up. He turned on weak legs, facing Kara who still ran for him. He attempted to take a step towards her, but felt his strength leave him and his knees struck the ground. Slowly, Nero fell backwards almost simultaneous when Kara collapsed next to him. The girl fumbled slightly, tears streaming her unusually pale face. She touched Nero's wound, feeling the blood seep around her fingers.

"Nero…" She whimpered weakly through choked breaths. "…Nero, I'm so sorry…" She cried into his chest, wishing she could do more. She knew there was nothing to help him now. Nothing in the Jagds could be undone.

Nero's trembling hand cupped against Kara's pale cheek making her lift her gaze. Suddenly, Nero felt a familiar chill surround him. He glanced to his side, seeing the lake, now unfrozen, in its stillness. The snow around him was now dyed crimson with his blood. The trees still retained their life, however. The sun was returned to its brilliant white color.

Kara's eyes slowly followed Nero's. "…What is this place?" She asked.

It struck Nero as odd that he now shared his dreams with her. Still, he didn't wish to waste his limited energy on thinking. "…This…ugh…is my dream. This is where I first saw what we were…" He explained weakly.

"Shh…" Kara attempted to hush him, though he refused her.

Nero's next words came slowly to him. The wind whispered into his ears, filling him with what needed to be said.

"We stood by the pond that winter day,

The sun was white, as though chidden of God,

And a few leaves lay on the starving sod

-They had fallen from an ash and were grey.

Your eyes on me were as eyes that rove,

Over tedious riddles of years ago;

And a few words played between us, to and fro,

On which were lost all the more by our love.

The smile on your mouth was the deadest thing,

Alive enough to have the strength to die,

And a grin of bitterness swept thereby

-Like an ominous bird awing.

Since then, keen lessons that love deceives,

And wrings with wrongs have shaped to me,

Your face, the God-cursed sun, and a tree,

And a pond edged with grayish leaves."

The last stanza was a struggle for Nero, as his breaths came in short supply. Still, he managed it and Kara took its meaning very clearly. "I'm so sorry, Nero…" Kara apologized again, lying her head in the crook of his neck.

Her body shook uncontrollably. Nero gently turned her head to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his steadily chilling lips to hers. Soon after, the trees began to whisper a different truth. A truth Kara had hoped never came to pass until now.

"Now, with everything revealed… his sorrow becomes her sorrow…. Her life falls with his…" They repeated this for both lovers to hear.

Nero held longingly onto Kara until his final breath escaped him and his head fell back to the ground. His hands slowly traced down Kara's arms, taking hold of her trembling hands with his final ounce of strength.

Slowly, the trees began to wither. Their leaves blew gently out onto the unfrozen lake. The ripples formed around two unmistakable entities. Two lovers' souls stood shoulder to shoulder, overlooking the tragic scene before them. Slowly they turned, facing the horizon. Taking hand in hand, they stepped lightly across the water and towards the sun. The ripples slowly faded as their lives did.


End file.
